Quest for the Lonely Pail
The Quest for the Lonely Pail was the story of the famous Archaeologist, Fisch Hochstadt, and Sensei, when they go on an adventure to find the legendary Lonely Pail. This event occured prior to the Volcano Eruption. Prologue The Legendary Lonely Pail was said that anyone who drinks out of it will live forever and can't be deleted or hurt. Thus, for Centuries, many had tried to look for the Pail, but all had failed. It wasn't until I, Fisch Hochstadt, ran upon the Amulet of Language, which was next to some strange maps. I didn't look at them until i moved to CP, where I showed some penguins where I found my amulet. I also paused to see a map that led to the Pail! It was located inside the mountain that can be seen at the Dojo. I planned an expedition to go there. Chapter 1: At my Office It was a rainy day. Sensei walked inside my igloo (my office.) Today was supposed to be the day I would start my quest, but I had to plan for it first and it was raining. "What's the plan?" I asked. "Go and get the Pail, Fly the jetpack, I will come, To that Great Mountain." he replied, in haiku. The simple plan was agreed. An hour later or so, the rain stopped, and we went to the Lighhouse Beacon to get our packs started. We didn't fly very long when we reached the mountain. It was barren without a plant or patch of snow in sight. We wandered around it for several minutes, until Sensei noticed a carved stone square that had a pattern of puffles. It reminded me of the puffle puzzle in the Dojo when applying to be an EPF agent. Luckily, I tryed to turn one of the puffles, which successfully opened the stone hatch. All I saw was a tunnel that led into darkness. Chapter 2: The Chambers Inside I lit up a lantern, and we climbed down the hatch into a chamber of mazes. I moaned in annoyance as Sensei timidly followed me. It felt like we were in there for days until we came upon a wall that had an image on it. It was a picture of two penguins, one looked like he lost the pail, and the other one was crying. The pic was next to another that showed the same two penguins, but they were both in a place where there were broken eggs. I didn't understand this mural, but I kept a note of it. Next to the mural was the door. We entered, but then a sword slashed at my head, and I ducked just in time. However, the attacks weren't over; then came more swinging swords and spears, shooting arrows, spinning saws, and sharp needles. I caught one of the swords and decided that I may need it later. All this led us to another empty room. This room had no door, but there was a mural that showed fire. The sides of the room had lanterns on them, which lit up the room. Sensei scratched his head at the picture. He couldn't quite decipher it, and neither could I. We waited for a while, but I had lost my patience. "Augh! I am tired of looking at this picture! This trip was good for NOTHING!" I threw my lantern at it. It shattered, but the flame began to burn the wall! I understood what the pic now meant, and we were on our feet again. Soon, we also noticed that there were lots of pipes sticking out of the walls; they were still functional, and I guessed that they kept the tunnel from collapsing. Then, we came upon a junction of three different tunnels. Two of them went diagonally from us and one kept going straight. I noticed that the one going straight looked like it had light nearby, and then I know that we were near the Pail. We followed the faint light into a bright room with a stone floor that had a bubbling spring in the middle. In front of the spring was a penguin who looked a lot like Sensei, but this guy was wearing a shirt. Sensei obviously knew him. He came to him and hugged him. I then knew that this must be his brother he had not seen for a long time. He introduced himself to me. "I am Fire Sensei...." - he said no more. Chapter 3: Living Forever Fire Sensei knew we were coming, and was waiting for us to come to the "Spring Room". He also told us that there was also a back entrance that had no traps, which made me feel silly, but all must learn. "OK, we are all here, but where is the Pail?" I impatiently questioned, "Look above you." answered Fire Sensei. He was right, for there above us was the Pail, hanging on a hook. It was far too high for anyone to reach, even for jumping, it was also right above the spring. In my family, I was always the best swimmer. For this situation, I decided to dive in the water, (for power) and jump out up into the air (releasing the power of the dive) to grab the pail. I was successful at it, and I dipped the Pail to fill it up with the water. One sip would make me live forever; I wouldn't be able to be deleted or hurt. However, I hesitated. Did I really want to live forever? Then, I would have to see my friends and family pass away as time goes by. Suddenly, I thought of Swiss Ninja chasing me, and the fight with Bellina. It would be the best thing to protect myself from them. I drank the water from the pail. It tasted Sweet, but the taste was indescribable. I now knew that I would look young forever and that nobody could no longer harm me, and I relaxed. I passed it on to Fire Sensei, who drank it in a hurry. Afterwards, he gave it to Sensei, who was as hesitant as I was. Out of the blue, Swiss Ninja came and blasted Sensei in the chest before he got to drink the Pail. We watched him stagger back in Horror. I drew my sword at her, only to be stopped by Griante! Griante took away my sword. I didn't mind. I was immortal, fearless. He took the sword out and slashed in in my chest. I felt a sharp pain in me, apparently we still could be hurt after drinking it, but when he drew the sword out, the wound quickly healed. The pain was still there, but I knew I would make it through the ordeals they might put me through. Swiss Ninja was still here and he blasted me with his blaster. I healed, but felt badly burned. I didn't know which hurt more, the combustion or the fact that my brother was trying to kill me for trying to save him. to be continued... Category:Stories Category:Quests